Episode 1448 (24th April 1990)
Plot Elsa arrives for her first day in charge at the fish farm. Seth is ready to make it hard for her. Rachel notices Mark's new pen; he tells her that his dad gave him it for Christmas. Jack invites Sarah out for the evening. The Tates prepare for the press conference. Mark steals some chocolate from the shop. Henry wants to buy a microwave for the pub, but Amos objects. Seth leaves Elsa to cope on her own while he goes for a pint. The press conference gets underway at Home Farm. Frank tells everyone that he bought the 650 acres of Home Farm in order to make money and benefit the local community. Jock and Bill ask Mark if he wants to beat for them. Frank continues his speech and explains his plans for the Fish & Game farm; he also tells the press that the Feldmann Farm is to become a museum of rural life and announces plans for a caravan park and golf course. Jack turns up at Home Farm and asks Nick if he and Elsa can babysit tonight. The Woolpack drinkers gossip about Frank's plans. Nick comments the village will have to be renamed 'Tateland'. Seth challenges Amos to spend a night in The Woolpack cellar to prove he is not scared of ghosts. Elsa asks Nick not to rush her into anything. Debbie confides in Eric about her husband, Barry; she says she is a widow and flirts with Eric. Seth shows Bill and Jock a mask he is going to use to scare Amos. Nick kisses Elsa but they are interrupted by Robert. Amos prepares to spend the night in The Woolpack cellar not knowing that Seth is skulking around upstairs. Sarah and Jack arrive home from their meal to find Nick and Elsa asleep and Robert watching television. Seth tries to scare Amos, but he guesses who it is. Meanwhile, Henry makes ghost-like noises upstairs and scares them both. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Debbie - Debbie Arnold Locations *Fish & Game Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and grounds *Village Store & Post Office - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, old tap room, corridor and cellar *Unknown fields Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD